The King's Secret
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: With Heine not feeling well and the King acting strangely, the princes are about to learn their father's most guarded secret
1. Chapter 1

Viktor knelt beside the bed with a sigh.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to stay in bed for today and see what happens tomorrow." He said softly. Heine sat quietly under the cover, his hands gently pressed to his stomach.

"I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to take your advice. If I feel any better later-"

"My sons' education is vital, but so is your health. You can't be expected to teach when you should be in bed. I'll bring the doctor to you-" The smaller man shook his head.

"I just need to rest, it will stop on its own." The king frowned.

"Yes, after several days of..how did you used to describe it to me, the worst pain you could ever imagine?"

"It doesn't always get that bad. In fact lately it's been mild compared to back then."

"All the same my dear friend, I encourage you to take the opportunity to have something for the pain. It will help you to rest easily."

"Viktor-"

"Heine, I'm not asking you as your king, but as a friend. Did any of our time together mean anything to you?"

"If it hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation now." Heine gasped sharply as the pain increased suddenly. The blonde man carefully pushed him back down onto the mattress and fixed the cover around him.

"I'll send for my personal doctor, it won't take long for him to arrive. Until then, please just rest and don't worry about anything. I'll tell the boys to study on their own for the day and not to disturb you while you're not feeling well."

"Don't worry them. They're likely to ask questions and-"

"It's going to be fine. I'll be back to check on you as soon as I have a moment."

"I'm sure you're very busy,Viktor. I shouldn't be a concern. You have quite a full schedule."

"True as it maybe, and for old time's sake, I see no reason why I can't-"

"No more sneaking around." Heine said sternly.

"Of course not. Do you want me to have some tea brought in?"

"I'd like that,thank you." The king stood up.

"I'll leave you to rest. If you need anything else, the maids will be happy to do what they can." Viktor turned and exited the room, pulling the door closed softly behind him. He walked further down the hall and stopped one of the maids along the way.

"Good morning." He said smiling at the young brown haired woman. She bowed politely.

"Good morning your Highness, I hope you are well." She replied.

"Very well, thank you. I was hoping to ask you if you would mind taking some peppermint tea to Professor Heine's room when you have a moment. Also, if you could,a warm compress would do him some good."

"Of course, I'll start right away." The king thanked her and continued to his office.

He was surprised to find his sons waiting inside to greet him.

"Good morning, Father." They greeted in unison.

"My sons, what can I do for you this Morning, I haven't much time at the moment."

"We were just hoping that you would allow us to take another trip into town today, Professor Heine would-"

"I'm sorry boys, but Heine won't be able to take such a journey today. You'll have to study quietly in your rooms, he has other things to do." Viktor said sitting down at his desk and beginning to write. The princes looked at each other in surprise.

"Father?" Bruno called. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine, there's no need to worry. Go back to your rooms and start your studying. I'll talk to you all later."

The princes stood and exited the room.

"Do you really think everything's okay,Bruni?' Licht asked.

" I can't really say. Perhaps it's best to wait and see for ourselves. It's strange that professor Heine wouldn't be available to do lessons."Bruno said thoughtfully. "For the time being, we should do as father says. We'll just have to stay quiet and observe. I'm sure the answer will present itself soon enough. It's obvious that we won't find any straight answers by asking." The brothers exchanged worried glances but retreated to their rooms quietly.

Each prince spent the better part of fifteen minutes sitting quietly with their books open in front of them, neither one caring to read while their minds were fixed on the mystery before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno listened at his door as the voices moved down the hall. He cautiously pulled the door open just enough to peer out into the corridor.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." He heard his father say, his voice filled with concern.

"It's no trouble." The second voice replied. "Just remember to let him rest when he needs it. He'll probably want to stay in bed for the day and tomorrow at the least. His condition isn't curable, but it can be treated. The medicine will make him tired. I would recommend sending someone to check in on him throughout the day."

"Of course. Thank you again." Bruno carefully pushed the door further to see the dark haired man standing next to his father. The man bowed politely and continued toward the stairs. Viktor hesitated before turning in the opposite direction and making his way back down the hall. He waited a moment before leaving his room, closing his bedroom door softly and following the king. He watched the king stop at Heine's room and enter.

He was soon met by his brothers, all of whom seemed to have the same idea.

"Why would father be sneaking into professor Heine's room like this?" Licht whispered as they stood just outside the door.

"I saw him with his doctor just a few minutes ago. I didn't catch the entire conversation but it's safe to assume that -"

"Do you think he's not telling us something?" Leonhard asked, interrupting his brother.

"I'm inclined to believe that our father has been hiding something. When I saw father and his doctor they were heading in the direction of the staircase, but then Father turned back and I followed him here. Our facts can only point to one solution...Something to do with our royal tutor." Bruno concluded. The boys exchanged glances.

"What could it be, He-"

"He's still human, he can be ill and injured just as everyone else can." The brothers shared a second concerned glance.

"What can we do, it must be terrible if Father-" before Licht could finish the door opened and the princes found themselves in front of their father.

"What are all of you doing out of your rooms, I specifically told you to spend this time studying on your own." Viktor said sternly.

"We apologize, we heard voices in the hall and-"

"No excuses. You disobeyed your father, return to your rooms and wait there. I'll be speaking to you about your punishment shortly."

"But father-" The king held up a hand to silence his sons.

"Not another word. Go now." He demanded. The princes bowed their heads.

"As you wish." They said in unison doing as they were told, leaving Viktor to disappear back into the room. He returned to his friend's bedside.

"Don't be too hard on them, Viktor. While I don't condone your sons going against you, consider the situation before you make any decisions. I don't have any right to interfere with your parenting, but I think it's important to keep in mind that their behavior is a reflection of their father." Viktor shook his head.

"Always taking the boys' side."

"When the occassion calls for it, yes." Heine replied. "They are my students after all. It's part of my-" Viktor chuckled softly.

"Is that it?"

"It is. All of my students are important to me. I take my job very seriously."

"I know, I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful for all you've done. Thank you my friend." Heine sighed, shifting uncomfortably in bed.

"Everything is as it should be." He said.

"No. It is as it must be. My life would've been completely different if you had taken my invitation."

"You know I couldn't. Your place is here as king. It could never be any other way. I am only here because of our friendship." The king nodded.

"I suppose so, if that's how you see it."

"Viktor-"

"I understand why you say it that way. You've put others first since the day we met. I'm not surprised to see you still trying to protect my family."

"I do owe you my life." Viktor frowned.

"No, you don't. That's what people do for the ones they-" The shorter man forced himself to sit up, reaching behind him to rearrange the pillows.

"I'll get them." The blonde man stood and began his task. Once he had finished, he gently leaned Heine back and pulled the cover over him.

"Thank you." Heine said, feeling the medication the doctor had given taking effect.

"You should rest now. I'll talk to the boys."

"Remember to consider-"

"You have my word, I will take everything into account."

"Also, keep in mind that by deciding to keep them from seeing what's happening can lead to worrying about the unknown. Expect questions and if you must...I suppose you should answer them to put the princes' minds at ease."

"Of course. Is there anything I can get for you before I leave?"

"No. I just need to sleep, I should be feeling better afterward."

"I'll be in to check on you a bit later." The king promised.

"There's no need to go to the trouble, I can manage. It isn't the job of a king to take time from his responsibility to tend to-"

"I know you can manage. I'll put it another way, I'd like to visit you a bit later if you're feeling up to it." Heine hesitated.

"I suppose if you have some free time I wouldn't mind a visit."

"I'll see you later then. My duty as a king is to my people, as well as my family. You shouldn't worry about it. Your only job at the moment is to rest in bed and allow me to handle everything else. Rest well my friend. I'll see you shortly.." Viktor said making hisnway back to the door, he took one more glance at the red haired man smiling faintly before closing the door softly behind him and going about the task of gathering the princes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm...very disappointed in your behavior." Viktor said pacing slowly in front of the princes. "As a father it hurts my heart to have my children disobey me, but as a king I-" He sighed deeply, turning from the teens to look out the window.

"I just hope you understood the seriousness of what disobeying a king could mean, just because you're my sons doesn't mean you're exempt from the laws. As the princes you must show proper respect for the crown." Viktor said sternly. "I can't stress that enough."

"We're sorry,Father." The princes said in unison, bowing their heads.

"I know you're all worried about Heine, and when you do see him, remember to thank him because I had planned to give you a harsher punishment. You boys will be helping the staff in the gardens tomorrow as well as-"

"Father, I'm sorry to interrupt." Bruno said lifting his head. "But maybe you could tell us what's wrong with Professor Heine,?"

"Please tell us, will he be okay?" Viktor sighed, the princes eyes showed their deep concern.

"Come with me,my sons." He said, his expression softening. The princes followed their father through the corridor in silence. To their surprise, they soon found themselves at their teacher's door. Viktor once again turned to them.

"Stay here until I tell you otherwise. I think it would be easier for you if I allowed you to see him. He's tired so we won't be staying long." He said, pulling open the door and moving inside.

"Do you think He's going to alright?" Licht inquired. Kai placed as comforting hand on his shoulder. He had no words of comfort for his younger brresting

"Maybe that's why father tried to keep it from us, it must be-"

"Come in." Viktor called. "Close the door behind you." The princes did as their father instructed and moments later found themselves at Heine's bedside.

The red haired man was sitting up, still dressed in his night clothes and robe, he was facing the teens, his hands resting on the sheets.

"Princes," the tutor began. "I couldn't help overhearing your concerns, I assure you, my condition is not life threatening by any means. There's no need to worry, you have more important things to focus on." He reached over to the bedside table, taking hold of the tea cup. He sipped it slowly. The king kept his attention on his friend.

"Do you want me to have fresh tea brought to you?" Viktor asked.

"I don't need it immediately, thank you."

"Do you think you could eat something?"

"Not at the moment, no." He turned back to the teens. "I should be back with you no later than three days, now that you see everything is fine, please give it no more thought. Your education is-"

"You're the royal tutor, their education is your job, however, in this particular instance, perhaps it's best to focus on your health, the position will be here for you when you're well again." The King assured him.

"Thank you for your patience my K-"Heine stopped suddenly, pressing a hand to his stomach.

" Heine, lie down." Viktor encouraged. The princes watched in curiosity as their father knelt beside the shorter man's bed.

"I am fine, please, Kings aren't meant to kneel before-"

"Just lie back." Viktor insisted.

"What kind of example are you setting for your sons, shouldn't you be teaching them to expect this from" the shorter man gasped sharply, closing his eyes and feeling Viktor lean him back in his arms, and lower him slowly on the pillow, pulling the blanket over him.

"Viktor-" Heine started to warm quietly, but it had been too late, the princes were already watching their father in shock.

"Father-" they began, Viktor sighed. Heine attempted to push himself up again only to have Viktor press a gentle hand on his chest.

"Don't hurt yourself, Heine. Just rest."

"Father, I don't understand-" Bruno said. "This reaction to the situation is unlike what we've seen before."

"Boys, I know you're waiting for an explanation, some things are best left alone,this is as it must be."

"Father, is there something...anything you wish to tell us?" Kai offered.

"What I'm about to say cannot leave this room,it can be difficult for you to hear some of this. I have kept it from you in an effort to protect you boys as well as your sister.."

"You agreed-"

"Please,Heine, understand that they're old enough now to hear the truth. My so called dark secret. One I've hidden away for years, I just hope you'll reconsider your part." Viktor said sincerely.

"We swear on our lives, anything you tell us will stay between us." The princes vowed. They settled themselves on the floor, while Viktor brushed back a strand of red hair from Heine's face.

"I'll invite you to ask any questions you may have afterward, I know there's going to be quite a few. You see...Heine is much more than our Royal tutor, each of us owe him our lives in one way or another, you see boys, Heine isn't simply my best friend, he is also...my first love."


	4. Chapter 4

A stunned silence fell over the group as the teens stared in disbelief at their father.

"I realize it's a shock, but it's true. Heine and I met when we were boys, he was incredible, I'd never seen anything quite like him. I became intrigued by the way he cared for others, showing them how to survive. Of course at the time he had no idea who I was.I had a lot yo learn about the outside world, I was ignorant to the ways his group had to live." Viktor chuckled softly.

"By now you boys know there's no teacher quite like our dear Heine. Had I not met him, there's a good chance I wouldn't be the king I am today. We spent a lot of time together, I would sneak out of the castle to meet with him, sometimes bringing him small trinkets that could be sold to buy food. We made a promise to each other that-"

"I'm sorry Father, you were in love with professor Heine?" Bruno asked.

"That's right. It wasn't an immediate connection but the more I got to know him- I often spent time with them,learning,making friends...Heine can be tough but he has a softer side as well,one not many get to see."

"I find that a little hard to believe. I mean...our father-"

"It's natural to be confused. You have an image of your father that you know to be who he is. Sometimes princes, what is expected of you isn't exactly who you are. There are standards for the king." Heine added trying to ignore his pain.

"If it wasn't immediate for you father, what about-"

"No, prince Licht. At that time in my life, I was caring for a group of orphans, as the eldest I had taken it upon myself to help them and in the beginning, yes I cared for your father as a friend, but when he decided he wanted more-" Heine paused.

"I'm not proud of myself for what I'm about to say, There were times in dire situations that I took advantage of your Father's feelings for me. I encouraged him to try to bring more things, sometimes he would also bring a small amount of food with him."

"That's because you used to worry me." Viktor admitted. "There were times you didn't eat for days, just to allow everyone else to. I knew that's why you let me get so close to you, for them." The princes bowed their heads.

"So He didn't return your love, father?"

"Eventually, yes. I did. I had been on my own on the street all my life, I learned not to trust people as such it took a while to let him in." Heine explained.

"When did you finally trust him?" Licht pressed.

"When he showed me he was TNA He came to us one night and instead of meeting with me, as he usually did, one of the younger members of our group met him without my knowledge."

"Yes, I remember that well. A young girl came up to me, it was obvious that she was upset. She told me something was wrong with Heine and I had to do something. It was the first time I saw his illness. He'd separated himself from the children to shield them from it. I can still recall him sitting on the ground, against a wall, his body shaking from the pain." Viktor felt his heart break at the memory.

"What did you do father?" Kai asked.

"The only thing I could do, what was in my heart to do. I knelt beside him, pulled him close to me, and made a promise to him, that I would watch over the younger ones until he was well. The way to his heart is through the ones he cares for." Viktor said.

"Not only did your father take care of the children, he also found the time to help me through my pain,he even brought me medicine when he could. It wasn't until then,when I saw all that, that I returned his love. The illness was draining and excruciating, until then I had no choice but to go through it alone. There was something about the way he let me rest against him,the gentleness..." The red haired man allowed his voice to trail off.

"Heine and I met several more times, mostly just the two of us. Walks in the moonlight, our secret hiding place, do you remember how we used to run off and meet there,we would- the world was ours and I felt that I had everything I could ever want. I knew there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for my Heine... Even if it was giving my life to protect him."

"Which you almost did. All that time believing I'd killed you-" Viktor took Heine's hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, I never intended to hurt you like that. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, it was my fault, I should be-"

"No." The King interrupted. "I made the choice, but why didn't you tell them?" Heine squeezed his hand gently.

"You were gone, there was no life without you."

"That's beautiful." Licht said, wiping away the tears.

"Why did you two leave each other if your love was so strong?"

"Because, princes, your father is the king, a king must produce an heir. As I'm unable to give him that, we had no choice." The tutor gasped painfully.

"I offered to give it up,we could just run,take the younger ones with us and live our lives together. Heine refused, telling me I needed to be here, it broke my heart to lose him. So you see boys, it's because of Heine that any of you are here. You don't remember this but Heine met each of you soon after you were born. I would still visit him at the church I built for him. Sometimes he would watch over you for me. When you got a bit older, to protect you from it all, the visits stopped and you didn't seem to remember him."

The princes exchanged glances. Viktor chuckled softly.

"He's always been on your side, sometimes, depending on what you did, Heine would talk me down from harsh punishment, like he did today. It was almost as if he loved you as his own."

"I do, perhaps it is overstepping but I do care for them in the same way." Heine admitted. "My students-"

"Thank you professor, for everything." The princes said in unison, each bowing their heads once more.

"Thank me by keeping up with your studies and always doing your best in whatever you choose to do in life. I'm proud of the process each of you made."

"Father?" Bruno called cautiously watching the blonde man attempt to comfort Heine who was in obvious pain.

"Yes my son?"

"Is it possible that... You still love him?" Viktor smiled faintly.

"It is, I've never stopped loving him,after all this time and always. It is as it must be for the good of the kingdom and our Royal family, but that doesn't mean it's how it should be. I don't regret my children by any means,I love you all dearly, but Heine is my forever love."

"Do you feel the same?" Bruno asked turning to his teacher.

"I wouldn't have come here otherwise. Now that you know, I'm afraid I'll have to go. It will be hard for you to see me as your teacher after-"

"No!" The chorus of voices cried.

"Don't go, you're different from the others and we're actually learning from you. W-we need you here." Leonhard said, unable to look at the ill man.

"We...you're here for us wen father can't be."Licht added. " I know we don't act like it, but...we have a secret to,professor. We look to you as more than a teacher. You've kind of filled the space of a guardian in a way. Like a...second father when we need it. I apologize father , I mean no disrespect to you.,"

"Princes,I-"

"It's all right, Heine." Viktor interjected. "They're right, I'm not there as much as I'd like to be. I take no offense. It seems you're still welcomed by the boys as well as myself, with not just open arms but open hearts. Stay." He invited gently.

"And you're ill, you need your rest. We can't you out there while you're unwell."

"Professor, I still have much to learn,we love you." Kai added. Heine was touched by the princes' words and acceptance.

"Very well, only until the illness subsidies. I won't jeopardize your future." Heine's pain was rapidly increasing.

"Then there's only one question left." Bruno said thoughtfully.

"What would that be?" Heine asked through the sharp pain traveling through his abdomen.

"What can we do to help you feel better?'


	5. Chapter 5

Heine shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He knew Viktor would be checking in soon. The king had been forced to step away to tend to his responsibilities, ordering his sons to allow their teacher to rest quietly on his own,undisturbed.

The stillness of the room and thoughts of the earlier conversation had stirred up feelings that he had forced himself to push aside. The love had remained in his heart. Heine managed to hide his feelings from the outside world as well as his beloved Viktor. Having admitted them, he had mixed feelings.

"Professor?" Heine sat up,repositioning the pillows behind him.

"Come in,Prince." He called. Licht entered quietly, carrying a tray which held a single teacup, tea pot and a piece of toast.

"I thought you might want some fresh peppermint tea. I hope it turned out okay. It's my first time making tea." The teen placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you, Prince, that's very thoughtful." Heine watched as the prince poured the tea into the cup. He offered it to Heine with a smile. Heine accepted the gift, touched by Licht's actions.

"Father should be visiting soon, he's finishing a few things. How are you feeling?"

"Not well. It seems to be getting progressively worse."

"Should we send for the doctor again, I could go to father and tell him."

"That's not necessary, the saying 'it gets worse before it gets better' sometimes applies to my illness." The tutor sipped from the cup.

"For your first try, this is very well done,Prince." Heine praised. Licht's smile widened.

"Good, I was worried it didn't turn out right. Is there anything else you need?"

"Just rest, the tea will help me greatly."

"Father said it would, something about the warmth being soothing for you."

"That's right. Heat does help ease pain in some situations, this just happens to be one of them."

"I hope it'll stop soon, I prefer your lessons over studying on my own. I find myself getting distracted easier."

"It will be more manageable in just a few days, possibly sooner. It's a small possibility but it's happened before."

"When does it completely go away?" Licht asked.

"It doesn't. There is always a faint discomfort, sometimes it becomes more. It helps to be calm and rest."

"I'm sorry. My brothers and I gave you a hard time when you first arrived."

"Please understand that it's nothing the four of you did.

" are you sure?" Heine placed the cup on the bedside table.

"I am. As for you feeling distracted, is there something specific that keeps you from your work?" Licht shrugged.

"It just depends on what's going on."

"Are you still worried about my illness?"

"I-I guess I am. It's strange not having you teaching us and to think of you lying here and not feeling well, after everything you've done for us.."

"But you know I will be fine, and-"

"Then you'll leave us." The Prince said sadly. Before the tutor could reply, Viktor had appeared.

"Licht my son,now is not the time for such conversations. We can revisit the topic when He's well." The king said.

"Yes,Father." Viktor rested a gentle hand n his son's shoulder.

"Give me some time to talk with Heine privately. Depending on how he feels, maybe you can visit later." Licht nodded, turning to leave the room, closing the door behind him. Viktor sat down beside the bed.

"I'm sorry I had to go so suddenly. How do you feel?"

"It's getting worse." Viktor rose from the chair,

"May I?" He asked leaning forward.

"Do you really think you should, you know it can never happen again." Heine closed his eyes.

"I miss you." Viktor said softly.

"Our time together was amazing, I'll always be grateful for everything you've done, those times you took care of me and our little-" Heine stopped.

"Our little ones,that's what we used to call the children you looked after,the ones who depended on you most."

"You started that." Heine reminded him.

"Yes. If only it could've been. what a wonderful life would've had. I still wish you had taken my offer."

"I couldn't. Tempting as it was, you and I both know I had to let go." An involuntary moan escaped Heine, causing the King to take hold of his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"My precious Heine, do you remember how I used to hold you when you weren't well, how I would pull you close in my arms and you would rest your head on my chest while I gently-"

"I remember." Heine replied, feeling the king's arm slide behind him. Viktor again knelt beside him, drawing him closer. The shorter man could now hear the steady beating of the King's raised his hand but stopped suddenly.

"It's all right, Heine. When it's just us, I'm just Viktor." The blonde man said lovingly. Heine grasped his shirt with a gentle grip. Viktor's free hand found its way to Heine's thin abdomen. Using only gentle pressure, the king pressed with his fingertips causing his friend to tighten his grip.

"I'm sorry, I'll slow down. This brings back memories." Viktor rested his head on top of Heine's.

"I miss you too." Heine admitted, relaxing into Viktor.

"Then say you'll be with me always. Make this your home."

"Once again you know-"

"I let you go once, it broke my heart and I've never stopped loving you. What was that phrase, if you love someone set them free, if they come back-"

"Please don't make this difficult." Heine pleaded.

"We let each other be free, then we came back didn't we?"

"That isn't-" Heine gasped painfully, receiving a light kiss on his head.

"Rest easy now. Tonight, everything is as it should be."


	6. Chapter 6

Heine woke to find himself still lying in Viktor's arms. The king lay asleep in the bed,his hand resting gently on the shorter man's abdomen. The heat from Victor's hand provided some comfort from the pain.

Heine sighed,his thoughts turning to the past.

 _Heine laid on the soft, lush grass, starring up at the night sky, Viktor caressed the shorter boy's belly lovingly_

 _"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The blonde boy said with a contented sigh. "The stars twinkling above us, the gentle breeze and you lying in my arms while our little ones sleep. This could be our life, we could be happy together for the rest of our lives."_

 _"You keep calling them 'our little ones', we had nothing to do with-"_

 _"You take care of them and they depend on you, d_ _uring your illness, I stepped in to help,it seems fitting."_

 _"Thank you for that. The pain doesn't always get to be that intense. I'm usually able to keep up."_

 _"It's no trouble, everyone needs to rest once in a while, you have a lot of responsibility, but it's okay to let yourself be cared for too.. Our little ones are incredible, you've taught them well." Heine placed his palm on Victor's cheek,stroking it softly with his thumb. They gazed into each other's eyes._

 _"Heine-" Viktor said softly._

 _"You're good with them, you made sure they had food when I couldn't. You somehow found the time to help me through my pain,that's a lot of responsibility to take at one time."_

 _"You're important to me,it breaks my heart to see you not feeling well. Of course I would want to do everything I could to make you feel better. I'd give everything I have to be here for you and our little ones. You make me-" Heine pressed his lips to Viktor's. The blonde boy shifted his body so that he was now leaning over his friend. Heine lifted his head once more kissing the Prince, this time with more affection._

 _"You've never kissed me that way before,with so much love and tenderness." Viktor said after the kiss was broken. He stroked Heine's red hair affectionately._

 _"Viktor?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I love you." The Prince's heart leapt with joy._

 _" love you too,forever and always, unconditionally. Remember that. My heart is yours alone."_

Viktor stirred beside him.

"Good morning ,Heine." He said sleepily opening his eyes. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"Some. Do you have some time today?"

"As far as I know there's nothing planned for the day. That doesn't mean something won't come up. Did you have something in mind?"

"Just resting in bed,I will attempt to-"

"Only when you're ready, as much as it breaks my heart to see you in pain, I've always enjoyed caring for you."

"You shouldn't get used to it. Your responsibility is to your family, our time together has passed." Heine moaned painfully into the pillow, the king nuzzled him lovingly.

"The day I fell in love with you, you became my family,my everything. This is what I've wanted all this time,to wake up lying next to you." Viktor said, using the same gentle pressure to ease his friend's pain . Heine visibly relaxed in his arms.

"It feels much better when you do it,I attempted to-"

"There's your problem, some times you just need the right touch. Just one more reason to stay,when you're not feeling well, I'll be here to take away your pain."

"I don't doubt you would."

"The boys love you,Adele loves you, this can be our life...don't you remember how happy our boys were when they visited?" Heine didn't reply.

"what's on your mind?" In truth, Heine too wanted this life,to feel the love from Viktor was more than he ever thought possible, more than he deserved.

"It's nothing. I was just-" Viktor cut him off with a kiss. Heine reacted without thinking,allowing the affection to continue until finally the king pulled away.

"Still feels like our first real kiss,like we've never left.' Before Heine could reply, they were interrupted by a knock at the door prompting the king to reluctantly leave the shorter man's side. He moved to the door and pulled it open.

" Bruno my son, what brings you out of your room so early? " he asked,noticing the small stack of books in the prince's hands.

"Good morning,Father. Is professor Heine feeling better?" Viktor stepped aside.

"I assume you'd rather ask him yourself. Bruno gave a short nod and entered the room.

"Good morning, Professor. How are you feeling?"

"Not very well,Prince,but thank you for asking."

"I'm sorry to hear that. " Bruno bowed his head. "Licht told us of the conversation you had yesterday. I can't image having constant pain. At least in my opinion stomach pain is the worst kind."

"It's certainly not comfortable, but it is something I have had to learn to live with."

"I thought you could use a distraction, I brought you these,I hope they'll be helpful to you."

"Thank you. I'm sure they will be." Viktor placed a hand on Bruno's shoulder.

"I'm suddenly reminded of a time when you were very young and Heine was ill. I took the four of you to visit him. You boys had never known him to take the time to rest,when we arrived and Heine was in bed, we had to explain that he would be fine. You decided the best way to help was to read him your favorite story." The king shook his head in amusement.

"You were much too young to actually read the words, but you took the book, sat down on the side of his bed and told him the story.'

" I remember that day, it was a good effort for someone your age, as I recall, the book was upside down and you were even kind enough to share the pictures with me.* Heine added.

"You four wanted so much to make him better, you even offered to help me with the younger children there. Licht,Kai and Leonhard stayed with Heine, when we let the children play, we came back to check on everyone and your brothers were busy fixing the blankets around him, Kai was fluffing his pillows... I'd never seen you boys care so much." Viktor said. "He would tell you that you didn't have to,but you had bonded with him,he was there when I wasn't,you boys had the father son love for him that I missed out on."

"I wish we remembered that bond when you arrived,Professor."

"You were small, it's the way of life, Prince. I'm simply grateful to have shared that time with you all." Bruno placed the books on the bedside table.

"Can I bring you anything?" The young prince offered.

"Bruno,why don't you see if you can bring in some peppermint tea and perhaps a piece of toast so Heine can eat." Bruno bowed.

"Yes Father. If you're well enough later,my brothers and I hope you would allow us to check in."

"I'm certain you all have more important things to do,please don't-"

"That would be fine, go on now." Viktor instructed. Bruno gave a short nod to the older men and excused himself.

Heine gasped sharply, causing Viktor to kneel beside him, taking his hand.

"Easy my love." Viktor soothed as Heine gripped his hand tightly,squeezing his eyes closed.

"Is it getting to be like before?"

"Worse,it's sh-sharp."

"I'll send for the doctor again, just relax. " the king began to stand only for Heine to pull him back.

"St-stay here...please?"

"Heine,you need-"

"You." Viktor slipped his arm behind the shorter man,taking him into his arms.

"I have you,just rest." He said holding him close.

"It hasn't been this bad for a long time. It's-"

" I'll take the pain away,just like I promised. Don't worry about anything, today will be for us."

"I-I'm n-not worried as long as you're here." Viktor kissed his forehead.

"I'll always here because this is where you belong, here in my arms."


	7. Chapter 7

Kai held the rectangular package carefully in his hands, His thoughts with his beloved teacher. He stopped at the door, ready to knock, when he became aware of the muffled voices.

"I can give you something else, but I'm a little concerned about the slight tenderness, it wasn't there before. It could be from the medicine you're currently taking. Which may also account for the increased pain." Kai recognized the voice as the doctor that had examined Heine.

"I've heard of a medication that could be given in tea, it takes away the pain and it makes sleeping easier. I've forgotten the name of it,but could it be an option?" Viktor asked.

"It could be, it's been out for some time now and I've only prescribed it a handful of times. it's a strong medicine and for the full dose it would require complete rest and someone to watch over him. He'll sleep quite a bit more than he does on the current one."

"No." Heine said. "I cannot delay my duties to-"

"If this helps you, you wouldn't need to. Only a few days longer, Heine. Is it not worth the small delay if it means feeling better?" Viktor pointed out.

"If the doctor's observation is correct, if I were stop the pills, I would-"

"Please don't make me say it,Heine. You know how I feel about that." Viktor interrupted. "The princes need their tutor as soon as possible. I'll have someone on staff tend to you."

"Kai?" The prince turned to find Leonhard behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to give professor Heine the gift I bought, but there were voices so I waited." Kai explained softly.

"Who's in there?"

"Our father and the doctor." Leonhard bowed his head.

"What are they talking about, is he okay?"

"Professor Heine needs new medicine, someone will need to be with him." The teens moved closer to the door.

"If it goes well,we can slowly bring down the dosage and he would be able to take it in the evening before bed and feel little to no pain the following day. This is a newer approach taken in recent years."

"It's worth trying, Heine." Viktor added. A moment passed before the tutor replied.

"What kind of effects can I expect?"

"What are you two doing outside of professor Heine's room?" Bruno and Licht had joined them. Kai explained the situation. Before anything else could be said, the door opened suddenly and the doctor stepped out, giving a polite bow and continuing on his way.

"What am I to do with you four?" Viktor shook his head. " come here and close the door behind you." He called. The princes did as they were told,gathering beside the bed.

"I assume you all know what the discussion was." The teens nodded.

"Heine agreed to try something different. He'll need some time to adjust to it, he's starting tomorrow." Viktor explained. "He won't be himself and he'll-"

"Father, professor Heine, " Licht began "I'd like to volunteer to help watch over Heine."

"We can take turns." Bruno suggested.

"No." Heine said sternly. "I don't know how it will affect me and it's not the job of a Prince to tend to someone-"

"You don't have to protect us from this,Heine Darling." Licht said. "We took care of you before."

"When we were little, you and father said so yourselves." Bruno added.

"That was not the same circumstances. Should something happen, I would rather you not see it. When you cared for me previously, it was due to my pain,it wasn't as severe as it has been."

" you don't have to do this by yourself"

"If you're going to leave us when you're better, at least let us do it it as a thank you for everything you've taught us." Leonhard requested.

"They could learn a valuable lesson from the experience, I'm sure." The king said, brushing away a few strands of hair from his friend's face.

"Life is full of teachable moments if one simply opens his eyes to the possibility." Heine gasped sharply, prompting the king to take his hand.

"It's going to be a long night without something to ease the pain. I'll stay with you tonight." Viktor promised.

"Maybe we could all stay for a while." Licht said. "Don't worry about anything." Licht straightened the cover around his teacher, Bruno took hold of one of the books from the nightstand and settled himself on the floor beside the bed.

"I have a gift for you." Kai held out the box to Heine, who pushed himself up with the help of Viktor. Kai proceeded to rearrange the ill man's pillows. "

"You should not be concerning-"

"Softness is good for you when you don't feel well, I'll make them soft...like shadow." Heine shook his head.

"Open it,Professor." Leonhard cried. Heine unwrapped the gift to find a pair of white slippers, the soft material was reminiscent of the large, beloved dog.

"Thank you,it was very thoughtful, Prince."

"I'll get some tea." Leonhard offered hurrying from the room as Viktor leaned Heine back against the pillows.

"I told you,our boys love you." Viktor said kissing his head.

"You can't really call them our boys. You're making a habit of claiming-"

"They told you what your role is in their life and look at them now,Heine. Just like when they were small. This is as it should be. Our family."

"We don't mind,professor." Licht assured him. Viktor knelt on the floor, resting his head on Heine's chest. "The only thing that could make this more perfect would be for you to be well and somehow find a way to have been able to officially be with you. If only we could've-"

"Life doesn't work that way,Viktor. Things don't always happen the way we'd like them to. But I am grateful to you as well as the princes for caring as much as you do."

"We love you, Professor, from what you and father told us about your past, you didn't have someone to help you,you were busy caring for everyone else. Maybe it's time to accept it."

"Yes, professor Heine, I think it's time you had a lesson of your own."


	8. Chapter 8

Heine struggled through the evening, with nothing to ease his pain. The princes and Viktor did the best they could to provide distractions, but rest seemed impossible for the tutor.

"Professor, can't you tell us another one?" Licht pleaded. Heine forced himself to sit up, only to find himself being pulled close to Viktor. He leaned into the king's chest, allowing Viktor to run his fingers through his hair.

"I suppose we could tell you about A me Kitty." He said. Viktor chuckled.

"Who's that?" Leonhard asked.

"A kitten your dear brother Kai found when he was small. He instantly attached himself to the cat, tiny little thing with gray fur, wasn't it Heine?"

"Yes, and black stripes." The tutor confirmed.

"Kai found it out in the snow on the way to see Heine and asked to keep it. Unfortunately I had to tell him no which broke his heart. He carried it inside with tears in his eyes, as a father it hurt my heart."

"Poor Kai." Licht said sadly.

"Fear not Princes, it has a happy ending. When they arrived, I saw that something was wrong and your father explained the problem to me. I asked to see the kitten and it was placed in my hands. I then promised to care for it and allow him to play with it whenever he wanted." Heine smiled faintly.

"When asked what He would call the cat, Prince Kai very happily responded with A Me Kitty. From that moment on we called it Amee."

"That's so cute!" Licht cooed.

"Thank you professor for keeping it for me." Kai said softly.

"It was no trouble."

"Are you sure about that?" Viktor asked.

"What are you getting at?" The boys exchanged confused glances.

"What our dear Heine isn't telling us is that he has a slight allergy to cats." The king explained.

"I'm sorry professor-"

"Prince, it is not a severe reaction, I promise you did nothing wrong."

By now the sun was rising and the room's occupants were exhausted. Heine sighed, pulling away from the king.

"Heine-"

"Thank you for being such a comfort to me,everyone. Truly I am blessed to have so much love,you've helped me more than you know. Please, remember that to care for someone you love is a wonderful act of kindness,but part of that is taking care of yourselves, you need to sleep, I'm sure you would want to have something to eat and-"

"In a few hours you can have your new medicine, the doctor said you'll sleep then. We can wait." Leonhard said.

"I appreciate-"

"You can't talk us out of it."

"I see you've all inherited your father's stubbornness."

"I'm not-" Viktor began only to be silenced by Heine, who stared at him pointedly.

"Is that so?" The tutor challenged. "I would rethink that if I were you. You wouldn't want to give the boys false information, would you?"

"Name one time."

"I'll give you several examples. There was the day you decided to show up and argue with me after I told you -" Viktor shook his head throwing up hands in defeat.

"All right, no need to get into that one. You win, as always."

"But I want to hear this." Licht cried.

" what happened was-"

"Heine, you wouldn't embarrass me in front of our boys would you?" Heine paused.

"Let's just say that was the day your father learned a very important lesson, didn't you,Viktor?"

"I did." The king admitted.

"What was it, father?" Bruno asked.

"We'll leave it at when trying to impress someone you love, it's best to not show off too much."

"Especially when you're told it's not the best idea in the first place." Heine added.

"You have to tell us now. What happened?" Leonhard pressed.

"I'm afraid not, boys." Viktor said.

The princes enjoyed listening to the stories about Heine and their father, each tale offering more insight into the relationship.

Viktor glanced at the clock on the wall, reaching out to the bottle of medicine, carefully reading the doctor's instructions before mixing the powder in the tea and then handing it to Heine. Kai rose to his feet, once again fluffing and rearranging the pillows on the bed.

"You can have this now. The instructions say sip it slowly." Heine raised the cup to his lips,taking in a small amount of the liquid. The warmth only worsened his fatigue but offered a touch of relief from the pain.

He realized he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer,it was becoming more difficult to keep his eyes open.

"Finish your tea,then rest. You'll be better soon." Heine emptied the contents of his cup,giving it to Kai who set it back on the night stand. The tutor rested his hands on his belly while the king ran his fingers through the shorter man's hair.

"Sleep now, my precious Heine." Viktor encouraged. "I'll be waiting right here."

"Please feel better soon professor, we love you." Kai added. Heine closed his eyes and slept. Viktor kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well my dearest love." He whispered before turning to his sons.

"Boys, I'm proud of you. You've shown me just how grown up you really are. In offering to care for him,you're telling me that you've become more mature and you understand responsibility."

"We just want him to be okay." Licht yawned.

"He will be, my sons. You've shown him how much you care, that means a lot to both of us."

"Dad, do you think he'll stay then?" Leonhard bowed his head.

"I don't have that answer, Boys. Only Heine knows what his heart wants. Let's just hope it wants the same thing we do."


	9. Chapter 9

_Heine rested against the wall,just out of sight of the children he cared for,his arms crossed his over his belly. The excruciating pain made it impossible for him to see to his responsibilities properly. He attempted to force myself to his feet,but the movement only added to the discomfort._

 _He could hear hurried footsteps coming closer,soft voices soon followed._

 _"In there," the young girl's voice showed her deep concern. "He only goes there when he doesn't want us to see." She sniffled. Heine mentally kicked himself for allowing the pain to keep him down. He had no right to give in when so many were counting on him._

 _"Please Viktor,make him better." She pleaded. "We love him lots."_

 _" I know you do,Marie. " Viktor's voice replied in a soft comforting tone. "I'll see what I can do. Try not to worry too much,you know he doesn't like it when any of you are upset. Maybe you could go and play with Michael for a while and when I finish talking to Heine, I'll let you know what's happening." It was another few seconds before the blond teen appeared. Heine gasped as the sudden sharp pain hit him. He let out an involuntary whimper._

 _"Heine-" Viktor rushed to his friend,kneeling at his side,he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you not well,my friend?"_

 _" I will be fine,it will pass. There is no need to concern yourself. "_

 _" you don't seem fine. The others are worried as well. Are you ill? " Heine sighed._

 _"They aren't used to me not being with them." The shorter teen explained . "In just a few days,everything should be back to normal and by tomorrow,I should be able to -"_

 _" if you're sick, you should allow yourself time to recover. Maybe I can get you some medicine,tell me what I can do to -"_

 _"I appreciate your offer,however I don't think there's anything to do, it just has to run its course and then -"_

 _" how long have you been feeling this way? " the blond teen asked. Heine didn't reply,he simply closed his eyes._

 _"Heine -"_

 _" I have always had some discomfort, it rarely gets to this point but it usually lasts several days at a time when it does. Lately it has been the worst pain I could have imagined. But the worst of it is knowing that I have failed them. " Heine 's body was visibly trembling with pain. Viktor settled down beside him._

 _"How do you make it better?"_

 _" I don't. I come in here and deal with it as best as I can. Most of the time it's just a faint discomfort and I have no trouble keeping up with everything, I -I"_

 _"You go through this on your own?" Viktor couldn't help but be amazed by his friend's ability to out the younger children before himself. Heine nodded._

 _"They'll need to eat and -" Heine found himself being pulled gently back, now resting his head on Viktor 's chest._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked._

 _"I'm so sorry,Heine. Having a constant illness and all this responsibility,it must be very difficult. To do it alone..I won't let it happen anymore. I'll take care of you,and the little ones." Viktor removed his gloves, resting his warm hands on Heine 's._

 _"Can you guide my hands to exactly where it hurts?"_

 _" Viktor -"_

 _"Please trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you." After a moment of hesitation, Heine took Viktor 's hands, moving them to the center of his abdomen._

 _"There." He said ._

 _"Now lie back and relax." The Prince instructed. Viktor began to slip his hands under the shorter boy's shirt._

 _"What do think you're -"_

 _" trust me, if You don't like it I'll stop. " when Heine became still, Viktor rested his hands on the spot Heine had shown him._

 _"Just rest, I'm going to press down, it's just a little gentle pressure." The Prince pressed down carefully with his finger tips Heine moaned painfully.'_

 _"I'm sorry,I'll go slower." Soon, the warmth and pressure became a source of comfort to the boy and he visibly relaxed against his friend._

 _"Is that better?" Viktor asked softly._

 _"Much better,thank you."_

 _"Good. You leave everything to me. The little ones will get everything they need, I promise you. It's going to be all right, it's time someone took care of you for a while."_

Heine woke slowly, he gazed around the room in confusion, his thoughts clouded by the medication. He sat up,wandering if he was still dreaming. The tutor forced himself to sit up and instantly the room seemed to spin.

"It's okay,Heine." The soft voice called from beside him. "Just lie down, you have to let the medicine do Its job and then you'll be feeling better.I promise you."

"Where-"

"Dad, what's wrong with Professor Heine?" Licht asked.

"It's the medicine, this is the reason the doctor needed someone to watch over him. He isn't exactly himself. In a day or two he'll adjust to it. Until then we just need to be patient and reassure him." The king explained.

"I was just -that place,the voices, it-"

"You were dreaming,Heine,you've been here the whole time."

" it was so real.. Marie...and you were there. I couldn't -"

"It's all right now." Viktor soothed. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man,leaning him back. Heine rested his head against the king's chest,his hand lightly grasping his shirt. A smile appeared on Viktor's face.

"You have no idea how much I missed this." The blond man said softly. "From the first time I held you,this is all I've wanted. Try to sleep a little longer, are you in pain?"

" I hardly feel anything. But then..when you held me this way, as if I was everything that mattered to you, I didn't feel much of anything aside from the love you had for me. That wasn't just a dream. "

"No, Heine, it wasn't. My love for you is very real." Heine lifted his hand,holding it out in front of him, examining it with curiosity.

"Is that really my hand?" He asked.

"Yes, that's your hand,my love." Licht and Leonhard turned away to hide their amused grins.

"It's so little...am I an elf?" The princes couldn't hold back their laughter.

"No, Heine, you're not an elf." Viktor assured him.

"I see no humor in this." Bruno scolded . "Professor Heine's condition is no laughing matter."

"We're not laughing because he's sick, he said-"

"I know what he said. I insist you stop this immediately." Bruno demanded.

"That's enough boys. If you're going to argue,I'll have to send you to your rooms."

" but what about -"

"He's trying to sleep again,this is an effect of the medicine,the doctor said Heine would be back to normal in a few days,I need you to behave yourselves for his sake." The princes bowed their heads

"We're sorry,professor." They said in unison.

"Now sit quietly and-"

"Don't be too hard on our boys, Viktor." The King rested his head on Heine's, pulling him closer.

"Always taking their side, even now."

"Always. They need to know someone will be, you should be more often."

"You're right my love. But being a king-"

"Does not mean you stop being a father. Putting them first once in a while won't hurt."

"Sometimes I swear you could've been their mother." Viktor teased.

"Just because I'm not doesn't mean I'm any less proud of them."

"Of course not. You did help raise them after all."

"Yes. One of the best things I've ever done. It truly did feel like family."

"It still can, Professor." Leonhard said. "We love you and we're happy to have you here, even if we don't always act like it."

"I love all of you too. " Heine said closing his eyes and he was soon asleep.

The princes sat silently, their heads bowed.

"What's wrong boys?"

"I know he's not himself because of his medicine, but hearing him say those things..how proud he is of us, it means as much as if it came from you. I'm ashamed of the way I acted."Licht confessed.

"We should know better." Leonhard added.

"Yes, but now you understand that I didn't simply bring in a tutor, but someone who came into this job with the love and understanding given in a family. He knew he could get through to you because...he already had. Truth is I'd been trying for a while to get him here but he was afraid of what that might mean for you. If not for that incident, he would've come immediately. He really does love you."

"I guess that's why he puts up with us. I know we're not the best behaved-"

"But you're working on making improvements."

"Maybe we can do something special for him, make him soup for dinner."

"Boys, he may not feel like eating. He hasn't for a few days now." the king reminded.

"But the medicine is making him feel better,he said he didn't really feel much. He should try to have something,to keep up his strength." Viktor sighed.

"You can try,but if he doesn't want it,you can't get upset. Soup takes a while,if that's your plan you should get started."

It was late by the time Heine woke with Viktor beside noticed that most of the pain was gone,though his thoughts still seemed a bit foggy.

"Good evening my love." Viktor greeted lovingly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better,still tired but I can rest more comfortably."

"Good. The boys will be happy to hear that."

" speaking of the princes, I've been meaning to tell you that although I appreciate their effort, I feel as if I have been keeping them from -"

"They wouldn't be able to focus, someone very dear to them is sick, they're following their hearts."

" I am always going to have discomfort. I cannot afford to stay on this medication,I'll be lucky if the doctor -"

"It's taken care of.I said we would get you medicine,Heine. I didn't say you were paying for it. I told you that I'll always take care of you,didn't I?"

" Viktor -"

"No use arguing. Accept it for what it is, a gift given in love to stop your pain. If that's too much for you, a gift from an old friend. But you should know, earlier when you woke under the influence of the pain medication, you spoke about the way I used to hold you, and the first time I saw the full extent of your illness. The boys were here, they'll have questions I'm sure. You'll need to take more in a while."

" if I'm causing them -"

"No. They love you. You told them you loved them and you're proud of them, so you remember?"

" I faintly recall that much. It is however true. " Viktor kissed his head.'"I know it is. I never told you this but when we made the decision to stop the visits, when they were small...for quite a while they cried for you. They hated me for taking you away. Now you're back in their lives and they're calling out for you again. Our boys need you.I need you. "

Heine reached up,lightly touching the king's face.

"For this kingdom and more importantly,our boys, I cannot -" Viktor cut him off with a kiss. Heine allowed the affection to continue, with no thought of consequences. When they finally pulled away,Heine held him close.

"I love you more than life,Viktor,this is our truth. I would give my life for you and your children,but that also means I have to be strong enough to let you go. The princes have a bright future ahead of them and you can do better. Don't weaken me now,we've come so far."

" it's not weaken,Heine. You have a family that wants you,I wouldn't be the king I am if not for you. I don't want to lose you again. "

"You are the king,I am nothing more than -"

" Do not lie here and tell me you're nothing. The sun and moon rise in your eyes,you are my everything. " a knock at the door put an end to their conversation.

Kai slowly pushed open the door,a tray in his hands. His brothers followed Leonhard carried a second tray with a tea pot and cup.

"Professor,we made some soup. You weren't eating so we thought we'd bring you something special.'" He said.

"We would've been here sooner, but making soup isn't as easy as we thought. This is the best one. We even have tea for your medicine." The princes set the trays on the bedside table and say down on the floor.

"We know your stomach bothers you but you need your strength,Professor. We must insist you eat something." Bruno said .

"Yeah and we worked really hard to make it." Licht tutor was deeply moved by the gesture.

"Your highnesses have clearly -"

" No,Professor. When it's just us, it doesn't matter what our titles are,we're family. We all feel that way. " Kai said.

"I'm thankful that you would devote your time to making me -" Viktor had lifted the spoon to Heine 's mouth.

"I'll help you." He said . Heine hesitated but allowed Viktor to feed him.

"Well done boys,thank you for a wonderful dinner." Heine said after taking several bites. He had to admit it was the best soup he'd ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm happy to see that you're feeling so much better." Viktor said laying down next to Heine. "The doctor says now that you're used to it, you can take small doses of medicine twice a day. You won't be as tired and almost everything will be as it was."

"Yes. I have you and the boys to thank for that. Do you have much to do today?" The red haired man asked.

"I'm not terribly busy, why do you ask?"

"I had hoped that you might have enough time to ...hold me the way you used to, just one last time." The king wrapped his arms around the shorter man, holding him tight and resting his chin on Heine's head.

"As you wish. But why must it be the last, you're the only one I've ever been in love with. I need you with me. If it's only the boys you're worried about-"

" I have concerns for you as well. What would the people of your kingdom think about a king who-"

"If you were beside me, those thoughts wouldn't mean anything to me. What can I do to prove to you how much I love you. I would find a way to bring you the moon if only you ask,Heine. Just tell me that I can look forward to many nights just like this one. You walked away from our love once, please, it would shatter my heart to watch you go."

" you've already proven your love,many times. It's not just anyone who would take a shot for someone. You went out of your way to take care of us,our little ones survived one of the coldest winters because of you. They weren't your responsibility.I realized then that my heart belongs to you,you genuinely cared for them,then you took it a step further and did everything you possibly could to make me feel better. I haven't forgotten about those days. There will never be a day in my life that I don't love you,Viktor. That I don't wish our lives could have been different. I want only good things for you and your family, no good can come of-" Viktor cut him off with a kiss, pulling away to look into his eyes, gently stroking Heine's cheek and kissing him once more, this time more passionately, pouring all the love in his heart into the affection.

Viktor gently repositioned Heine so that he was now lying on his back, while he leaned over the shorter man. When finally they broke the kiss, Heine smiled softly, as the blond man gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"It feels like we never left. My love for you has only gotten stronger. Can you tell me in all honesty that you don't miss this?"

"I cannot say that if we're to be honest. I remember the first time, we were lying in the grass, looking up at the night sky...you were nervous." Viktor chuckled.

"I was. As I recall you weren't. I was amazed that you could be so calm. Isn't a first kiss-"

"If it's the right time, it happens naturally. Of course it is a big step forward in a relationship. I'm going to miss this." Heine admitted.

"You don't have to. Stay. You deserve to have love and happiness too. You're stunningly beautiful, brilliant, my precious Heine, please?"

"We're just going around in circles, Viktor. You know I can't."

"I know you're very conflicted. Sometimes it's in our best interest to quiet our mind and listen to what our heart is saying, don't you agree?"

"Whatever I might agree or disagree with, it's not-"

"Give it a bit more thought...for the boys at least. Who better to teach them than you?" Heine sighed.

"You put far too much faith in me, Viktor."

"Maybe you just don't have enough in yourself. Now that you no longer need to worry about your pain, don't you think it would be all right to let yourself-"

"My plan has not changed. It's because I love you that I can't stay. Why must you make this so much more difficult?"

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"It is as it must be, for the good of-"

"But this, here in the moment, this is how it should be and look at us. This is the life we should have had together. "

"It would never have turned out that way. You wouldn't have your children, or live in-"

"Wouldn't it have been wonderful, if somehow it had been possible.."

"It isn't physically possible. There's no use living in the what ifs." Viktor grinned leaning close to Heine's ear, his soft words making the royal tutor blush slightly.

"Must you say things like that?"

"I'm only saying how beautiful they would have been. I haven't seen you blush like that in quite some time." The king teased.

"It's comments like that those that are the exact reason why we wouldn't." Heine turned away from his friend, now resting on his side. Viktor moved closer, pulling him back.

"All joking aside, if our time has gone, I will respect your decision, if not, and our love remains strong, there is always a place for you here. Do you still believe true love is worth fighting for. You told me that the night we first kissed. I've heard people say that when the right ons comes along, we'll know. I know in my heart that It's you." Heine rested his hands on Viktor's.

He would have a lot to consider, but for now, he would allow the affection, even if he knew it was likely to end with broken hearts


	11. Chapter 11

Bruno stared down into the garden from the upstairs window. He watched his father who was currently speaking to one of his guards. Though unable to make out what the king was saying, something seemed different.

The blond man was frowning, he wore all black as he spoke,a red rose held in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" Leonhard asked pressing his face against the glass and pushing his brother out of the way. Bruno stumbled to the side.

"Have you no manners,Brother?" He hissed fixing his glasses.

"What's wrong with father?" The teen asked,feeling his heart begin to sink.

"I haven't the faintest idea, whatever it is, it doesn't look good. He's been acting off for days."

" Bruni, you don't think-" The light haired Prince swallowed reflexively.

"Of course not. We would've heard about it,we were with them last night,everything was fine."

" but then why would Dad be doing this? "

"I couldn't say...I suppose there's no harm in checking in." The boys watched just long enough to see their father wave the guard away dismissively before they made their way through the corridor.

Viktor sighed heavily as he lowered himself onto the bench, Shadow lay at his feet.

"I know it's out of my hands now," he said to the large dog ,resting a hand on his head. "It was the right thing. As painful as it is, maybe he's right, maybe I just need to let go." The large dog whimpered sadly in reply.

"You are going to scare someone,you know that don't you?" Heine appeared at his side.

"You were waiting for him to leave,weren't you, my friend?"

" Perhaps. I had hoped to talk to you, and here I find you seeking counsel from a dog. "Heine teased. Viktor smiled faintly.

" come and sit with me, I could use the company. " The shorter man complied.

"What do you want to talk about,Heine?"

" First, you look as if you're about to attend a funeral in -"

"I've worn this before and you've never -"

" You weren't moping around for days. "The king scoffed. He handed the rose to Heine.

" You can't expect someone to lose the love of his life...again and be happy. Perhaps I am mourning. The loss of what we have. Kings are people too,my friend. We feel pain as anyone else would. "

"I know I've hurt you, for that I cannot tell you enough-I have never told you this, however, it hurts me to see you in pain. Worse yet, to know I am capable of helping you to ease it,and being so restricted by the laws and expectations,that to even attempt to do so would harm you even more. The truth is -" Heine sighed. Viktor could see the tears forming in Heine's eyes.

"What is the truth?"

" I am a weak person. "Viktor kissed the shorter man's head.

"We seem to have the same effect on each other. Maybe you're right,maybe to an extent,we are weak. I prefer to call it by another name."

" preference does not -" Viktor slid off the bench, kneeling before Heine, their eyes meeting.

" Even after all this time, that must mean something." Heine looked around with concern.

"Someone is going to see you,get up." He said.

"Let them see."

" kings do not kneel before common -"

"But we often bend to either our hearts or our heads. You,Heine are my heart,I chose this path years ago,I am grateful for everything you have and continue to do for me,the sacrifices you made,but now it's time. You belong -"

" I certainly don't belong in a place like this, not after everything I've done to you. "

"You've done nothing to me."

" I almost killed you, is that what you call nothing? "

"Heine, listen to me. You have to let go. I'm here,you never asked me to protect you. If it had been you, and I lost you, I never would've been king, I would have died of a broken heart."

" what made you think I wouldn't? "

"You're strong, I know you would have the ability to go on and -"

"That theory of yours was proven flawed fairly quickly." Viktor pulled him into his arms.

"I've said this before,I'll say it again. Right here, in my arms, this is where you belong. You belong with us. Remember what I said about quieting your mind and letting your heart speak." Heine allowed himself to return the embrace.

"It gave me a lot to consider. It came down to the same two options,be selfish,or lose everything that means something to me."

" be selfish for once in your life, you raised our little ones,they turned out to be wonderful,successful people,I remember you sharing their letters with me. Each and every one of them wanted you to find happiness. For our little ones, our boys, little Adele-"

"Viktor,there was something I came out here to say to you. You made it quite difficult. I-"Viktor tightened his grip holding Heine securely against him,feeling the man melt into his arms.

" what is it,Heine? "

"My heart won."

"I promise you,I will never allow a day to pass without showing you how precious you are to me."

" father,is everything all right? " Licht asked, concern visible in his expression.

"Everything is wonderful." Viktor said,releasing Heine. "Where are your brothers?"

" Inside, two guards were coming this way. We saw you out here and you looked so sad. Leonhard and Bruno thought you might need some time. Did something happen, you haven't really been yourself. Leo said it looked like you lost someone close. "

"We can talk about it during lunch. Heine and I have a few arrangements to make and we'll talk this afternoon." Licht nodded.

" they'll be happy to see professor Heine. The way you were this morning,Father, we thought something happened to him. It's good to know you're well,Professor. "

"Thank you,Prince." The teen turned to leave,intending to share the news with his siblings.

"I told you you were going to scare someone." The tutor said .

"Yes. You did my Love. You were right."

" I am always right, Viktor. I am the royal tutor after all. "

"True. Which makes you the brightest in the land,and me-" Viktor kissed the red haired man lovingly, pulling away slowly,resting his forehead against Heine's. "The luckiest man to ever live."


End file.
